Epi 11 The Punch Line
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: This one is just the Joker being really annoying, but still shows his evil and is interesting (not really horror, just a little scary)


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 11 "The Punch line"

It took us a while to get over our loss, but we were finally able to let him go and forgive Balroun for his crime against our friend and us (the way I can forgive someone is by thinking and looking at them like my brother; even though he wrongs you, you still love him because he's your brother). Even though we knew Balroun probably wouldn't be heard from for a while we began to worry about the Joker and what he might plan next. Once again he went out to have his fun, only this time in the capital of Slugterra: Slugtopia. The Joker went up to city hall and gave the security guard a small rainbow coloured box with a purple ribbon "For such a wittle good boy" he said like to a dog, then left. Once he was a good distance from the building the present (a bomb) exploded and he began to laugh saying "Ha, ha, ha, guess that put a real, "spark" to his day huh, hahahaha" he laughed as he skipped away happily. The officers in the barracks-school heard the explosion and headed to see what was wrong, but all they found was a Joker card, with "LOL's" all over it and a small message saying "Common Yvan, didn't you know we had a date tonight. I was waiting for that big kiss, moa, moa, moa, Hahahaha! Oh well maybe next time, see you soon." Word of this got to me and now I was even more troubled about the Joker and what he might do next. The next day I received a letter saying "Good Morning sir, I was wondering if we could meet again tonight in the city Tarogous at 156 Tree Ave on the fifth floor in room 13 at 10:00PM and I want to meet you alone. I want you to have a good seat for the show. See you soon, LOL!" signed The Joker. This letter really got me worried; what did he mean by "the show"? I ordered the city evacuated, but subtly so that the Joker didn't know (I made it look like everyone was going on vacation or something; there were too many risks for leaving anyone in the city). I arrived at the rendezvous point at 10:00PM sharp armed with a small hidden blaster and the host was already there. "Welcome Sire" he laughed as he bowed. "I hope it's roomy enough for your highness he, he, he!" he chuckled. "What do you want? What's this show you told me about?" I asked. "Oh yes, I almost forgot, tonight we have a very special source of entertainment tonight, Frogger!" He said laughing. "What do you mean? There's no one here" I asked confused. "Oh don't you worry about that my dear, it's going to be a hell of a night!" he concluded laughing. When he said this, he pushed a button and the room went into lockdown while the window, which looked into the street, was covered by protective glass. I looked out the window to see what he was doing, it was a horrible sight. The street that the window looked out to that was behind the building had a dead end and had almost no alleys (at least not for a distance) and I saw 10 students trapped between a moving wall and the dead end. At the dead end wall there was an area marked "SAFE ZONE" and he told me that they need to get to the other side without looking left or right and just walking (the trap wall was moving very slowly). On the microphone the Joker explained the rules and told them if they were broken then the person who broke them will die instantly! "This is madness!" I thought to myself. "There must be something I can do" but there was no way out, all I could do is sit and watch the Joker's mad show. The students began walking, but when they did, out of hidden doors cam mecabeasts that travelled at high speeds that tried to run them over (they ran in straight lines) "Now that's what you call road kill" the Joker laughed as one of the students was hit. I watched in horror as my many of my students were run over by the machines, but some of them made it to the end, I was relieved, but the Joker hadn't finished his fun yet. Suddenly out from the ground of the "SAFE ZONE" came a huge bouncy castle that flung them up into the air and were never seen again. "Wasn't that fun? Is it called a "fun-day" for nothing right? HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed at me. "Well that's all for today folks. I'll be here until Tuesday." He laughed as he began to leave. I jumped at him and tackled him, then began to beat him to a pulp. For some reason he began to laugh more every time I punched him, but I kept at it. "This is for all of those young men and women you just killed!" I said aiming my last punch. "I didn't kill them, I was right here, I didn't kill those kids" he said defensively. "Your Mecas, your plan; you killed them all. I'll never forgive you for this!" I said as I knocked him out. I turned off the lockdown and began to take him to the dungeons, but before we got there he sprayed me with sleeping gas which I barely dodged. I began to nose off, but was able to shake it off. When I regained my sight of vision the Joker was gone. I didn't bother to go after him because we would have a better opportunity to catch him in a city rather than trying to chase him (chases never go well for the hero). A funeral was served for all the students who died in the Joker's scheme and another monument was put up for all students who had perished protecting Slugterra. That was the last straw, we had to find the Joker and lock him up in the securest and deepest dungeon we had; We couldn't risk any more of the Joker's fun spreading to any of Slugterra. Even though we had enough trouble with Balroun and the Joker, a brand new problem would soon arise from the ground!

"From above, the wicked shall receive their just reward."


End file.
